A Stranger's Touch
by Manwathiel
Summary: After being rejected by Rin, Haru just wants to be alone. He loses the will to live but what happens when a young girl he doesn't even know comes to his aid? Will he be able to see the light or is he already too far gone? First FB fic, oneshot.


**Hello there! This is my first time writing a Fruits Basket fanfiction so I hope it is okay. Normally, I'm lurking around in the Lord of the Rings section but I figured I'd be brave and venture out into new territory! Yay! So if this seems kind of formal-like, it is because of my other LOTR writings. I haven't really needed to write modern speech. Okay, here it goes. This is a one-shot, by the way.**

**Disclaimer- Well, I don't own Fruits Basket…but I own a fruit basket! Is that the same thing? **

**XXXXX**

A Stranger's Touch

My blood thundered in my ears as it coursed rapidly throughout my body. The bitter wind whipped through my hair and blew my clothes wildly around me but it did not hinder my running. Rain fell from the sky, stinging my face like a thousand needles jabbing into my skin as I charged through the crowds. I heard people gasp and women pulled their children out of the way quickly, and curses and threats chased after my back. But I never did stop. I couldn't stop. I had to keep running.

Because that was what she told me to do.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut. I did not want to think of such things but that was all that was on my mind. I will never be able to forget the words she said to me. How could I?

_I'm tired of you._

I felt tears stinging at my eyes and I fought them back. I couldn't allow myself to be so weak. I couldn't! I am stronger then this, I know I am! I should be able to control my feelings. But I can't go back to the Main House like this. What would Akito say if he saw me in such a state?

A bus roared out in front of me and I looked up with wide eyes, knocking me out of my painful thoughts. I skidded to a halt, slipping in the puddles of rainwater and narrowly avoiding getting my legs ran over. Dirty water splashed up in my face and the smell of exhaust reached my nose. I put my arm over my face, ignoring the worried murmurs of people behind me. I choked on the fumes as I shakily stood up and I gazed around at the people. I quickly looked down to the ground and strode away as fast as I could without running. Once I turned the corner, I let myself drop to the ground.

I sighed heavily and looked at my hands. Blood was trickling off the sides of my palm, some dripping down to the sidewalk and the rest trailing under my hand. A sharp tingle was slowly making its way over my hand and up my arm but I did nothing to stop it. With another sigh, I placed it back down on the ground and looked up at the grey, dreary sky.

The sun was blocked by the thick clouds, hidden from view. Or was it the polluted air that the city generated? I didn't know nor did I care at the moment. All I knew was that she was gone and everything was over. Never again would I be able to hold her hand or hear her sweet laughter. Her smile always lit up the room and I couldn't help but smile along with her. She was the only one who truly made me happy. I **needed**her.

_I don't need you anymore._

I felt my heart skip a beat and I raised my knees up, burying my head in my arms. I desperately tried to suppress my tears and I waited for my Black to come out. I couldn't allow that to happen. I would probably end up hurting someone. And that really wasn't what I needed at the moment- I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted to be alone yet I wanted to be loved by somebody. I wanted somebody to show me they care.

But that will never happen. I'm just the stupid cow. Who could ever love the stupid, forgetful cow? I was dumb to think that she really loved me. She was too good for me, too special. I didn't deserve her and I never will.

But still, I wish I knew why. I wish I knew why she suddenly stopped loving me. Did I do something? Say something to upset her? I don't remember doing anything that could have caused her to be angry at me but, then again, I'm the cow. Of course I wouldn't remember. I couldn't even remember where the bathroom was! Perhaps that's just who I am and how it will always be. The dumb cow fooled once again.

I looked up as another car roared past me. For the briefest moment, I wondered what it would be like to just walk into the middle of the road, watching as the headlights of an oncoming car flashed upon me. The sound of the wet brakes screeching frantically though not able to stop in time and then all would disappear as it impacted with my body. All pain would be gone, all the suffering and confusion. It would be gone and I could find peace.

I quickly shook my head, ridding my mind of those things. That was insane, I couldn't do that. There has to be someone out there who cares about me, even if just a little bit. Somebody would miss me.

Right?

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course there is no one. Not her, not Shigure, not even Yuki. But I guess that is the fate of the stupid cow- to be tricked and made fun of because he is not as smart as everyone else. Because he's a fool.

A sharp jolt shot up my spine as more tears threatened to spill. I brushed away the tears with my bloody hands, not caring about the crimson streaks that now scarred my face. The rain was making my long coat uncomfortable so I shed it quickly, tossing it carelessly into the street. I did not even notice when another car whizzed by, placing one long black street on the white leather. I only envied it- yes, envy. That could be me there, lying in the street, away from the madness and torture.

Why must things be this way? Why must I be cursed? What did I ever do to deserve this punishment? Nothing, that's what! I'm innocent! I've never done anything wrong to anybody, no matter what anyone says! I…I'm innocent…I'm innocent…

On the side of me, I heard someone approaching but I did not look up. I didn't want to see anyone. They'd only make it worse. They'd tease me or run away, laughing. No, just stay away from me…

Another tear slipped down my cheek and mingled with the puddles of water. I placed my hands over my eyes, shielding them from the person next to me. I couldn't appear weak to them even if that was how I felt. Weak. Weak and alone.

The person bent down to my level and I saw that it was a little girl, not even past eleven or twelve. I did not recognize her though she watched me with clear brown eyes. Sadness echoed in their depths and I wondered why. Her dark hair clung to her fair skin in clumps, and her burgundy coat clung to her body. Her lips were turned down into a frown. She appeared to be crying but I could not tell. It might have been the rain.

Slowly, she reached out to me with a small hand and placed it on my bare arm; her touch was gentle and forgiving. But why? I looked up at her slowly, my grey eyes shining from my tears. Her face was so innocent- she could not possibly have a single wicked bone in her body. This time, I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry." She told me, her voice soft and almost drowned out by the rain, "Everything will be alright. No matter what happens, someone will always be there for you. Even in your darkest time, someone will rescue you. You may not think it but when you are sad, everyone else is sad, too. Everyone who loves you hates to see you sad. When you frown, they wish to comfort you so your smile will light up their life again. When you smile, they wish to join you in your happiness so that smile will never leave your face. You must be strong, you need to pick yourself up and keep going. In the end, everything will turn out okay and you'll be surrounded by those who love you." The girl took her hand from my arm and my heart pounded against my rib cage, "We are never alone unless we choose to be."

I reached out for her desperately but when my fingers brushed her hand, she was gone. Inhaling sharply, I blinked rapidly as I tried to find her through the curtain of crystalline water but she really was gone. I took my hand back, swallowing hard, and stared at the blood that trickled down to my wrist. This was not what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, I wanted to live. There is so much for me here, even if she can't appreciate me. I have a family who loves me and friends who care. I don't need her either! If she is done with me, then I am done with her, too!

"Haru?"

I looked up sharply and my eyes widened. Protected under a pink umbrella was Kisa, a small frown upon her face. I came to my knees quickly, taking her free hand in my own.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her but she didn't respond. Her eyes began to water up and she threw her umbrella aside, throwing herself in my arms. I quickly wrapped my arms protectively around her small body and rubbed her back comfortingly. I let her cry into my shoulder a little while, whispering soft words into her ear. When she seemed to have calmed down, she pulled away and I stared into her large eyes, "Kisa?"

"I've been looking for you." She said in her soft and timid voice, "I don't know why but I felt that you were sad- in trouble. And that makes me sad. I don't like it when you are upset. I love you, Haru, and I want you to be happy."

So this is what I really wanted. To know that there really was someone there who cared for me and wondered how I was or how I was feeling. I wished I knew what that little girl's name was so that I could thank her. But I don't think I will ever see her again. I guess a little touch from a stranger was all I needed.

"I love you, too, Kisa." I whispered, "Everything is fine now. Everything's alright." She lifted her head from my shoulder and a small smile was upon her face. I felt my own lips turn up into a smile and I stood up, taking her hand in mine, "Come on, let's go home."

Her brown eyes glittered as she smiled and said, "Okay."

I walked over and picked up my stained coat from the road. It would need washing but in time, it would come around. I slung it over my shoulder and joined Kisa again, taking her hand in mine once more. Without another word, we started down the sidewalk towards home.

"Look, Haru! The sun's coming out!" The little girl laughed, pointing up into the sky. The grey, foreboding clouds has begun to clear away and the rain changed to a light drizzle. Way up in the sky, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds timidly, as if unused to the exposure and I smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

**XXXXX**

**There you go! I hope you liked it. I'm sort of new to FB so if I got anything wrong, just let me know politely! Thanks for reading! Oh, and this author likes reviews:D **

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


End file.
